Pourquoi?
by Seilin
Summary: Une journée dans la tête d'Akito....au final, n'est ce pas lui qui souffre le plus?


_**Pourquoi ?**_

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Auteur :** Seilin

**Titre :** Pourquoi ?

**Résumé :** Petit one shot sur ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Akito.

**Genre :** Déprime…

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation avec Natsuki Takaya pour obtenir les droits des persos surtout Kikito.

**Note :** Placement du point de vue d'Akito.

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_Pourquoi ?_

Noir, tout est noir dans ma vie. Tout est noir autour de moi. J'ouvre les yeux mais pour quoi faire ? Quel est l'intérêt d'ouvrir les yeux lorsque l'on sait que notre mort approche. Aujourd'hui encore…je ne dois pas m'écouter. Je dois leur faire du mal, les torturer. Oubliez-moi ! Ne pleurez pas !

_Pourquoi ?_

Le vide, et le noir. J'ai la nausée. Je suis encore malade ! Hatori. Il arrive et me soigne. Je suis encore consigné dans ma chambre. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas sortir. Je suis le condamné qui attends sa mise à mort, je suis le condamné qui naît, vit et meurs dans le noir, dans la solitude et dans la souffrance.

_Pourquoi ?_

Cette chambre noire, cette vie noire. J'aimerai que tout s'arrête, j'aimerai partir maintenant. J'aimerai cesser de leur pourrir la vie. Je voudrais qu'il soit heureux. Mais pour eux…la joie doit d'abord passer par la tristesse et la souffrance. Je dois les faire souffrir afin qu'il ne ressente pas la tristesse de me perdre.

_Pourquoi ?_

Combien de fois faudra-t-il encore que je leur fasse mal, Combien de fois encore dois-je les piétiner, comme de vulgaires insectes. Ils se donnent au moindre de mes caprices et moi je leur pourris la vie.

_Pourquoi ?_

Fatalité cruelle. Je suis encore condamné à vivre pendant un moment. Au moins jusqu'à qu'ils aient tous finis le lycée.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je tourne la tête, je suis toujours dans ma chambre, toujours dans le noir. Quoi de plus normal pour le dieu que je suis. Pathétique !

_Pourquoi ?_

Comment ? Comment dieu a-t-il autorisé une chose pareille ? Pourquoi suis-je un dieu ? Pourquoi suis-je né ? J'étouffe, j'ai envie de vivre, de respirer. Je suis seul. Si seul. Je me lève et marche vers la porte de ma chambre. Je la fais coulisser. Celle-ci donne sur le jardin. Je m'assois contre elle et regarde le jardin.

_Pourquoi ?_

C'est beau ! Le silence, le calme et la beauté. La nature est tellement belle pour qui se donne le temps de la regarder. Je voudrais me promener mais je sais que mes jambes ne me porteront pas. Et puis…si je m'éloigne je causerai de l'inquiétude à Hatori. Je ne veux pas. Si je l'inquiète, c'est qu'il m'apprécie encore. Non je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi. Je veux qu'il me rejette de son être tout entier. Je ne veux pas que mes maudits pleurent pour moi. Je veux qu'ils me rejettent de leurs âmes toute entière. Je veux qu'ils rient de ma mort.

_Mais partir tout seul c'est terriblement triste._

Oui, c'est terriblement triste, mais je ne veux emmener personne avec moi. Je ne veux pas causer de chagrin à ma disparition, je veux que l'on se souvienne de moi comme un être horrible et abject. J'aimerai même que l'on m'oublie. Que je ne sois qu'un mauvais rêve ! Qu'ils se réveillent un matin en se disant : J'ai fais un horrible cauchemar ! Heureusement ce n'est pas réel !

Qu'ils puissent en rire. Je voudrais tant disparaître. Qu'à jamais le tourbillon de la mort m'emporte.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je finis par me lever et marcher dans le jardin. Je sens la terre sous mes pieds. Tiens, Haru. Je lui parle un peu, je ne sais même plus de quoi. Les méchancetés sortent automatiquement. J'en ai tellement l'habitude maintenant. Je le serre dans mes bras je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça mais moi je peux au moins imaginer qu'en cet instant quelqu'un m'aime malgrés tout. Je m'éloigne et rentre. Shiguré est arrivé. Il me parle, encore et encore de cette fille. De Yuki, de Kyo et de futilités autres. Tout cela me fatigue, je finis par les renvoyer de mauvaise humeur.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je m'enferme dans cette salle et j'y passe la journée, à me faire détester, à faire mes caprices. Je veux qu'ils s'éloignent tous de moi.

Le soir, journée noire. Et maintenant je retourne à cette chambre si froide et si noire. Elle est à mon image. Si sombre, si froide, si noire. Ce n'est pas une chambre c'est une prison et moi je suis le condamné à mort qui attends son heure. Je me couche, la même question me trotte encore et encore dans la tête. Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi suis-je né ?_

_**The End**_

J'avais envie d'écrire ce one shot. Au final je pense qu'Akito est comme ça. Laissez moi une review please. Même si c'est pour me dire d'arrêter de suite d'écrire.


End file.
